Gamecrazed vs Blake Belladonna
Gamecrazed vs Blake Belladonna is a what if episode of death battle featuring Gamecrazed from TOME fighting Blake Belladonna from RWBY It is the 3rd episode of ICEBEARISBESTS fights Intro W: TOME and RWBY B: Two of the best web series ever W: They have many great characters but today were having a battle between the two silent characters B: Gamecrazed the silent shadow W: And Blake Belladonna the cat girl in disguise Gamecrazed W: The Terrain of Magical Expertise a game made in 2020 by netking software B: But in the game there was... Should we do this backstory now SOFDTI vs Giffany is coming up next W; yea your right... SOFDTI created gamecrazed her avatar (cue:Purple Shadows) B: Gamecrazed has many great abilities such as his shadow slash which is self explanatory W: Dark Bomb is where he creates a bomb out of thin air B: Black Hand is where he turns into a giant hand W: Violet thorn is where he smacks the ground and thorns come out from the ground B: And he can fly and turn into a giant version of dark bomb W: He has some impressive feats like going head to head with zetto and kizuna B: And defeating WebMaster the literal god of TOME W: He has some weaknesses like beacause he is in a game he has a certain amount of hp Gamecrazed: "I understand your curiousity, and perhaps it's my fault for not being so open with you. However...I do enjoy your company." Blake Belladonna W: Blake Belladonna is the third member of team rwby B: She is a... cat woman W: Acutely She is a Faunus! Half animal half human B: So a girl fucked a cat or was it the dude fucked cat W: No ones fuc... i mean NO B: Good W: Her Semblance '''is '''Shadow where she creates a shadow of her self to take a hit B: her shadow can also be ice or pure darkness W: Her weapon of choice is the Gambol Shroud Which is basically a knife sword B: But she also has this string thing in the gambol shroud W: Like a cat she has night vision B: She does have some weaknesses though W: She can take a beating but with enough force she can be done in B: And she is also afraid of dogs... fucking pussy W: Nice pun B: What pun Blake: With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am FIGHT! Location: Lavendera Time: Ok who cares about the time Gamecrazed and blake are looking at each other in battle poses FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gamecrazed shoots a dark bomb at blake but she jumps back avoiding it Blake: This will be over quick Gamecrazed: Hmph Gc then jumps over to blake and slashes her twice he tries to slash her a third time but she dodges Blake then pulls out her gambol shroud and shoots at gc who then uses black hand picking blake up and slamming her down! Gc then uses violet thorn and blake is split into 2 Gc: That was easy But it was a shadow and blake jumps out and shoots gc several times then grabs her sword from the gambol shroud and slashes gc before she uses shadow slash on her and then they begin sword fighting But soon enough blake kicks gc to the ground Blake: Had enough yet Gc then disappears into the ground Blake: thats what i thought Blake starts to walk away as a giant hand comes up and punches blake Blake grabs her string and wraps it around the hand but the hand broke free and turns into gc flying into blake turning into a giant dark bomb BOOM! Blake went flying After she landed she got up and saw gc flying towards her and creates a shadow to take the hit Gc destroys the shadow but then stretches his arm to wrap around blake Gamecrazed: Good game Gc pulls blake in and uses shadow slash to slash her in half K.O!!!!!!! K.O B: Damn thats two cat girls slashed in half petas gonna strangle us W: Blake sure had the durability edge but gamecrazed has more skill B: Yea gc could take down the god of TOME and take hyperlynx and her buddy alone W: He can also go head to head with zetto who could take down demon alpha in a few hits B: Plus lets not forget that blake can be dealt with pretty easily by people like adam and such W: Also because of his morphing ability there was no real way blake could take him down for good B: Blake needed to have her head in the game... crazed W: ... The winner is GAMECRAZED B: I tried my best W: Well your best sucks Trivia This is icebears first fight between a tome and a rwby character the second being kirbopher vs jaune arc When writing the fight icebears keyboard sucked and could not ad question marks Category:ICEBEARISBEST Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:'RWBY vs. TOME' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016